Serenity is not Always Serene
by Passionatekit
Summary: Serene, sent away by her mother and step-father to her gym-leader father, quickly finds her place in the world. As she begins her adventure, she encounters a journey and a tale of emotion which slowly heal her broken heart and change her life.
1. Prologue

**'lo peeps! I've decided to post a new story, and this will be the prologue - obviously. The topic isn't Warriors, but something I don't usually write about. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story... feedback and flames are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**~ Passionatekit**

**

* * *

**_The sky _seemed to be nothing more than a deary ocean of dark-gray and a occasional spot of black, devoid of its usually crisp blue. Dark-gray clouds drifted slowly and menacingly across ocean of gray - resembling a hungry shark swimming in search of fish. The residents of Cherrygrove City hurried to their houses or ideal places of shelter to the upcoming storm. Everything seemed dark and unpredictable, even the usually serene cherry trees which lined the path to the route which led to New Bark Town. The tree's leaves fanned out; protecting themselves from the threat of lightning or thunder, their bark hard and cold as the wind beat against it. A small, lone figure sat at the base of one of the cherry trees, lost in thought.

The figure was a young girl of the age of five, unusually pretty with long, silver-blue hair which reached to her shoulders and soft acorn brown eyes. She wore a backwards white baseball cap, which hid her bangs, on her small head and around her neck was a green-and-white beaded necklace. Her t-shirt was blue-gray with a dancing Togepi on with the words 'Live it and learn it' in light yellow writing. Hugging her hips was a pair of inky-blue jeans while her feet was adorned with a pair of white nike. Her back was leaning against the hard bark; but she seemed oblivious to the coldness of the wood and the wind which teased her hair. Instead, a tiny smile was gracing her features.

"The wind howls like a Houndour," she sang, twisting a strand of tousled hair around her slim finger, "the rain represents the tears of the lost." As she finished the popular line, her eyes lazily flitted open. Her smile widened, and she leaned back - bringing her knees to her chest. Her head tilted up sky, her slitted eyes scanning the sky, widening as a white streak appeared in the sky, fading as quickly as it came. A frown replaced the cat-like smile, and she twitched in discomfort. _Lightning,_ she cursed, _father will not be pleased_. Standing up, she dusted the fragments of dirt off her jeans and hurried to the street in front of her.

The long winding path was slightly annoying to the girl, but she still sprinted across the narrow street, turning sharply at the corners without breaking her stride. The pound of her feet hitting her ground stopped abruptly at a modern household with two Cyndaquil engraved on the pale-blue door. In white letters the word '_Carraisa' _was engraved on a single royal blue panel. The roof of the house was a royal blue, complimenting the white brick walls which the elegant yet sturdy house was supported by. The wrap-a-around-porch was made from a appealing dark shade of wood. On the porch, a small glass coffee table with three light blue chairs surrounding it was placed in a corner. A small cluster of potted plants was in the other corner, while the middle had a velvet red welcome rug.

Before the girl had the time to knock, the door swung open - revealing a angry man. A vein throbbed his temple and his face turned a slight shade of purple as his dark-blue eyes settled on the girl. His button-down shirt and jeans were slightly rumpled from pacing, and completing his angry expression was his lips set into a straight, thin line. The girl felt fear course through her as the man parted his lips to speak.

"Where have you been?" He managed, trying to control himself.

The girl shifted uneasily, but a small bolt of anger took control of her words. "By the cherry trees." She smirked, inwardly scolding herself as she spoke the sworn word. As this the man's eyes widened, but his eyes were faintly triumphant as he registered her words.

The man turned around, signaling for the girl to come inside. A smirk appeared on his face as he shouted his wife's name. "Jeanne, we have to discuss something about this _girl._" He spat the word 'girl', but she paid no attention, instead listening for her mother's cherished voice - one which was soft, sweet, kind and gentle. The very essence of soothing and calmness.

"Micheal, why do you wish to talk about Se–" the soft voice which floated down the white staircase was cut off by a the slam of a door. In a few minutes, a lady with long silvery-blue hair tied in a bun appeared. Her face had a small smile resting on it, and dress she wore was beautiful - a smoky blue garment with a lacy hem. The sleeves were tight and complimented the dress, and the small white dress shoes she wore were far too small yet the smile which embraced her lips was genuine.

"Mama," the girl cried out, dodging her father and flinging herself upon her mother.

Jeanne smiled, holding her daughter at arm's length before replying to her call. "Be careful little mija, this dress is new." The girl nodded as she stepped back, slightly subdued. After smiling gently at her daughter, Jeanne turned to her husband; a questioning frown replacing the smile.

In response to the frown, Micheal gestured to the sofa and began to speak as his wife seated herself while the girl glared mutinously at him, chewing her delicate bottom lip in alarm. "My step-daughter as broken the rule once again - you know the penalty. We avoided this far too long, she's grown into rebel and is incurable. We must send her to _him_."

Jeanne paled, tugging a loose strand of hair from her bun. "We have discussed this already; my mija is a little independent but otherwise she is a good, bright child. She will prove to be a asset to your Clan," the pace of her words quickened in desperation.

"Yes but she is turning to be too rebellious. You know me and my Clan, we like being _obeyed._ I will make the necessary arrangements for transport, and you will help her pack. By tomorrow everything will be arranged." Micheal slipped a phone out of his pocket, and snapped it open while walking out of the door.

The girl simply stood, her eyes pale with worry. A single tear traced her way down her cheek as thoughts flew through her mind; _where am I going? What did I do? Who is _he? As the last thought entered her mind, the tear slipping down her face fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chappie of the book - I hope you guys like it. Anyway, I would like to dedicate this book to one of my hate/like friends, Zoeb - a boy who is the sweetest, most annoying, sensitive, understanding, idiotic and has a tendency to make me smile. Hopefully, this chapter will turn out better than the prologue.**

**Thank you EmeraldCelebi13 for reviewing me when no one else would. I really appreciate that, and I hope that this chapter pleases you.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Claimer: I do own Selene, Jeanne, Micheal and the creation of a blue Sweet Kiss.  
**

**Happy Reading,**

**~ Passionatekit**

**

* * *

**_The silence _in Littleroot Town was peaceful enough but it sent annoyance and frustration through Serene's body. Her muscles tightened as she struggled not to scream and cause a little distraction, maybe even a tiny riot. The mood in the small town barely suited her, but she restrained herself; contenting herself by whispering words to the Castform which was perched on her shoulder. In reply, the Castform soothingly hopped up and down, trying to transmit positive energy to his trainer. In return, the Castform earned a tiny half-smile, lighting up Serene's discontented face in process.

Serene had to admit, ever since she had moved into the quiet, homely town of Littleroot her life had become much more quiet. She spent hours training in the woods where the peaceful scenery reminded her of cherry groves and trees, where she had pondered her thoughts over. Then, every other day, she would divide her time between biking, writing, swimming in a tiny creek which was their water source and training herself for mental and physical challenges. Castform, she knew, was her only source of companionship and comfort in her life; apart from her father - the gym leader, Juan, had dropped her off in a small house over in Littleroot; requested her to 'stay put' until battling season was over. Then everything would be fine and dandy, right? _Wrong!_ Serene thought, clenching her teeth in anger.

All she had wanted to do was start her own journey in the Hoenn, sidestepping and shielding herself from the pain and hurt of being abandoned. The painful memories of divorce, separation; how her step-father changed her kind mother into a clothes-obsessed woman. Finally, she had succumbed to her father's love, affection and time - only to find out he had to attend to his gym leader status in Sootopolis City, where he resided over the last few months; fighting, encouraging, learning and training. All the hope which she had finally saw and wanted had been tossed away by a simple sentence.

Aimless anger coursed through her body once more but controlling herself, Serene held out her arm - signaling Castform to jump off. As the tiny Weather Pokemon obeyed the command, leaping off her arm but pausing in mid-air; a expectant look in his black eyes. "Twirl and use Ice Shard." Serene intoned, her eyes taking in every movement as Castform twirled, shooting out little shards of ice below it until a little sparkling storm of ice-shards had formed. Castform appeared to be riding the storm, throwing itself into the pose of rolling eyes and tipping his head nonchalantly to the side. A small, satisfied smile inched its way onto her lips, but her eyes remained cool and unmoved.

"Good work," she proclaimed, walking forward and letting Castform land gracefully on her shoulder, "but there's still room for improvement." She prepared herself to call her father, her mind flickering over sentences to use and what tone to consider. A clipped formal one, maybe? A tone with a hint of smirk embedded in a smug tone? "Amazing!"

A voice snapped Serene out of her thoughts, causing her to turn sharply - unbalancing Castform on her shoulder. Her eyes registered the appearance of a man, maybe in his early forties, hurrying towards her with a smile on his face. He was clothed in a white lab-coat, dark-blue t-shirt, brown cargo pants and muddy-brown leather shoes. _Professor Birch, _Serene immediately named the man, _why is he here?_ Deciding to voice the question, she asked him.

"I live here, Serene." He rumbled, letting out a tiny, amused chuckle. "With my wife and two sons, Brendan and Carson." He gestured to the house left of her's, smiling slightly while Serene resisted letting her jaw drop. "Anyway, that appeal you just pulled off was exceedingly charming! You have _excellent_ potential." Professor Birch's eyes lit up, smiling at Serene. "Would you like to join me for some fieldwork? I would certainly appreciate the company and help!" Before Serene could protest, she was led onto the small Route outside Littleroot.

The small grassy fields which surrounded her, the cliffs which tipped the far north point of the route and the ledges, big or small, which edged the Route was breathtaking. Exciting, even new to Serene. Her silvery eyes widened slightly as she stepped back, nearly ramming into a wild family of Poocheyena who growled at her before padding slowly away. Castform surveyed the area in silence, quietly turning its head around.

Serene drew her eyes away from the scenery and walked over to Professor Birch, placing her hands on her hips. "So, Birch, what Pokemon do you exactly want to see? Or record." She corrected herself lazily, eying the professor with a look of exaggerated patience.

Professor Birch looked up, slightly amused. "I wanted to study some Wingull, Poochyena and Zigzagoon today. Unfortunately, you cannot capture two Wingull, Poochyena and Zigzagoon in twenty minutes, so my fieldwork is doomed." He spoke mockingly, his eyes fixed on adjusting the pair of binoculars he brought. Serene sputtered in anger, trying to compose herself but failing.

"Look, Birchie, I'll capture those Pokemon if you lend me a Pokemon to start my journey." The words spilled out of her mouth, her cheeks flushing in anger as she grabbed six pokeballs from the leather pouch on the ground. Without a word, Serene ran into one of the fields of tall grass, crouching low. Her silver-gray eyes darted around patiently, but desperately. A smirk settled on her face as her eyes landed on the sleeping form of a Poochyena.

"Castform," she whispered, "use Ice Shard and follow up with a Weather Ball."

Castform smirked, leaping lightly off her shoulder and landing soundlessly on the ground. His soft black eyes were as cold as stars, but as bright as them too as he prepared to billow the dark-furred Pokemon in the dance of frozen shards. Almost as if on cue, the Poocheyena's eyes snapped open, widening in undisguised alarm as it was wrapped in a dance of cold ice-like shards. Castform quickly shot out a fiery-foaming weather ball, which burned through the shards and hit Poochyena head-on. With a tiny smirk, he watched as his opponent was captured in mere seconds.

Serene smiled lightly at Castform. "Nice job, Casseilet. Thanks to you, I have five left." She used Castform's nickname, which was only heard of when his trainer was feeling affectionate or in a good mood.

The girl crept through the grass, her hands curling into delicate fists as they rested on Wurmples and more Wurmple. Finally, she spotted another Poochyena, capturing it using a Sunny Day and Flamethrower combination. Fifteen minutes passed, as Serene finished capturing the Zigzagoon and the first Wingull, but as only one Pokemon remained; frustration coursed through her.

"Where is that damned Wingull?" She cursed, her eyes flickering with anger. "Castform, what do _you_ think?" Her voice was hard and unrelenting, but Castform simply responded in a cool manner.

"Castform, Cas!" He intoned, jerking his head back. Serene crossed her arms in defeat, glancing at the leather belt which five pokeballs were strapped to. "Fine, I guess we could give up." She muttered, unconvinced. "I'm tired anyway," but her feet were heavy as she trudged back to the spot.

Yet something happened when Serene was approaching the last mile to the spot where Professor Birch resided. A shriek of terror and fear sounded, winding itself into Serene's ears. "Help me! Aack, Serene!"

_Birchie's in trouble, _Serene realized, sprinting the last mile and leaping towards the spot. Her heart nearly stopped as she took in the scene in front of her:

A tiny pack of Poochyena and three Wingull were out of control. Surrounding the base of a old oak tree was the pack and the Wingull circled above the tree, shooting Water Guns into the golden-brown leaves. Serene's eyes slowly trailed upwards, her eyes rested on the shivering form on Professor Birch, trapped in the oak tree, cowering as he glanced at the Pokemon. Suddenly, he noticed her and a tiny smile rested onto his lips. He pressed a finger to his upturned lips, before pointing to a brown leather bag. Then, he pointed to Castform once again.

Serene snapped her fingers quietly, figuring out the plan. _Three Pokemon in that bag. They'll help me and Casseilet. _In a flow of quick movements, she eased herself down the ledge using a vine before landing soundlessly on her feet. After taking a quick glance around, she quickly moved towards the leather bag, her hands grasping the zip and pulling it off. Three ruby-red-and-white pokeballs were nestled together, polished and pampered to the very extent on luxury. Serene's eyes closed, her fingers gripping one of the balls. In one quick movement she tossed the ball forwards, speaking softly to it.

"Castform and who-ever-you-are - center stage!" She called out, her eyes keenly focused on the red light which enveloped a form. Slowly, the light died away, revealing a small, green-colored pokemon resembling a bipedal reptilian Pokemon. It's large, long tail was a dark green with separate lobes, resembling a Wartortle's tail. It was skinny and lean, showing off it's red stomach and throat, with a single line across it, giving the look of a pouch. To Selene it was appealing and exotic; especially it's big, yellow eyes. One look at it told Selene that the Pokemon was a female, and she inwardly smiled - preparing herself to fight with her new acquittance.

Serene readied herself before calling out to the Pokemon - what was it's name, ah yes, _Treecko_ with a tiny trace of a smile upon her face. "Alright, Treecko, we need to help Birchie out here and I need your help. Whether you like it, or not." She added, noticing the female Treecko's bored, sassy expression as it paid her no heed. Instead, it flirted openly with Castform, ignoring her words and the sound of her voice.

Serene rolled her eyes. "Fine, be like that. Castform, get in the middle of that Poochyena pack." She offered the command, and smiled winningly when Castform accepted it without a question. He knew his trainer had a plan in mind, and trusted her.

Treecko frowned in worry as Castform flung himself gracefully and weightlessly into the middle of the pack. The green-reptilian Pokemon nearly shrieked in terror as the six, growling Poochyena turned on him, hackles raised and teeth bared as they inched towards him. "Now, Casseilet, twirl and use Hydro Pump." She commanded, a smirk appearing on her face.

Castform twirled, spinning as water formed a shield around him. It also attacked viciously at the pack, relentlessly battering their fur and hitting them hard. The pack fainted, already weakened by trying to climb up the tree. Selene turned her attention to the Wingulls, who swooped downwards, ready to fight.

"Treecko, treek!" A urgent little voice piped up, and Serene turned her silvery gaze onto the green Pokemon. "You wish to fight? Very well then," she smiled slightly as Treecko nodded. "Climb into that tree, and drop onto the Wingull, using Pound for leaping into another tree then repeat. Ready?" She used a slightly softer tone for Treecko, who braced itself before easing up a tree.

"Castform, try and wrap Wingull in ice shard, Treecko will take care of the rest. Unless," her eyes brightened as Treecko followed her orders. "Castform, scratch that and use Sunny Day. Now, lets try and use Flamethrower,"

The two Pokemon brought the Wingull down, who were weakened by the Sunny Day. The two, Serene reflected, only knew Water Gun, Tackle and Growl so weakening Water Gun had been a positive. As Professor Birch slid down the tree, his mouth open shock and awe.

"How was that, Birchie?" Serene questioned, with a little smirk on her face.

Birch smiled speechlessly. "That requires a talk in my lab, my dear Serene."

* * *

**Oh, a talk in the lab? A punishment in the lab? A new Pokemon starting the journey with her? Maybe, maybe not.**

**I hope you liked it, flames allowed R&R please.**

**~ Passionatekit  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is the long awaited second chapter! Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter... and the introduction of Serene's french maid, Henrettia! I would like to show my appreciation for Something dictionary related and EmeraldCelebi13 for reviewing. Anyway, to answer there questions:**

**EmeraldCelebi13: I absolutely adore Castform and their ability to change forms according to the weather! Serene is a twelve-year-old, as you hoped :)**

**Something dictionary related: Serene is a twelve-year-old due to her father's worries for her traveling and starting her journey. **

**Anyway, have a good time reading this! R&R please!**

**Happy Reading,**

**~ Passionatekit.  
**

* * *

_The pound _of Serene's feet hitting the long, winding stone path which led to her house seemed to annoy the weather. The wind tousled her dirty and straggly silver-blue hair, making it even more messy than before. The sky lit up with occasional cracks of lightning, while the ever-present rumbling was rather troubling to the girl's ears. With a small sigh, she stopped, letting her hands reach up and cover her ears in annoyance. She disliked thunder, rain and cloudy skies for they resembled hungry sharks swimming in search of fish; making her feel vulnerable and open to attacks.

Yet a small, bewildered noise from the bipedal reptilian Pokemon next to her brought her back to her senses. Treecko disliked rain and storms as much as she did; and standing still, covering her ears like a idiot would only panic the wary Pokemon further. With one quick movement, she leaped into a sprint, her hands falling to her sides as she ran - Treecko spinning along effortlessly beside her, while Castform desperately tried to maintain the balance on Serene's shoulder. Serene smiled slightly at the unbalanced Pokemon at her shoulder, extending her arm for it to regain balance; her face twitching into worn smile as Castform gingerly spun on her arm.

Despite the speed Treecko and Serene had picked up, the distance that they covered was small and there was a kilometer left for the company to cover. Usually, the tall, slender girl would have simply dove into a sprint - running gracefully on the path. Yet due to the tiring battle and fieldwork, Serene was utterly tired and wary - unable to find the energy to spur herself onwards.

Trees whizzed by, making the girl and two Pokemon slightly dizzy, but their determined pace never slowed down. Finally, the company skidded to a halt.

The house they stopped at was a small, homely one - comfortable and medium-sized; perfect for a family of three. It was made from a rich, appealing shade of oak wood which was left to its natural shade of elegant dark-brown. The roof and door were made from a soft, cream-colored painted wood while the porch was the same color of the walls. There were five windows, each having soft cream-colored or baby blue-colored curtains. On the porch, a small wooden table and three padded armchairs were placed on the right side of the porch. In the other side of the porch, a tiny bunch of basket filled with flowers hung from hooks, which were embedded in the wall. Underneath the flowers, a light blue rug was placed, edged by little potted plants.

Serene, tired and dusty, managed to call out a command to her Treecko. "Treecko, please use Pound on the doorbell." She coughed raggedly, her voice lowering. The female Pokemon's luminous eyes glowed in understanding, before taking a leap and spinning into a ball, its tail glowing a bright white. It uncurled from the ball, its tail hitting the doorbell perfectly. The ring of the song, '_Butterfly_' played, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps. Serene had barely staggered up the stairs when the door was flung open.

"_Mon dieu, _Serene!" A shrill, motherly yet dainty voice exclaimed.

A short, petite woman stood in the doorway, her hands pressed to her cheeks in dismay. Her skin was as fresh and white as snow, dainty, fragile yet beautiful. Her hands were small, likewise were her feet yet she walked with a certain balletic gracefulness which would entrance many to watch her. Her eyes were as dark as coals, contrasting with her pale, fresh skin. She was cloaked in long, wavy chestnut colored locks which fell effortlessly down to her waist. A few light brown freckles dotted her nose, making her appear cute, graceful and stylish for a women her age. She was dressed in a long, dark-brown velvet dress which reached to her ankles. Her feet were adorned with a pair of white sandals.

"Henrietta," Serene gasped, trying to balance herself, but failing, "I'm sorry I was l-l-late." she stammered, trying to regain her breath.

Henrietta shook her head, bemused. A slight, motherly frown crossed her beautiful features. "That is not the point, Serene, I was worried sick about you! As usual, you ate your waffles then left for training. I was expecting you to return, yet when four o'clock came by you didn't appear!" She hugged the girl fiercely, pulling her close. "Don't ever scare me like that again! Anyway, Butterfree and Leafeon helped me sweep and clean the place up. Take a shower, relax and change. I'll take care of Castform and your new friend." She smiled affectionately at Treecko, ushering the usually sassy Pokemon inside.

Serene paused, letting Castform stumble down her arm and leap gracefully off the edge of her arm, landing on his feet. Shooting her a look of concern, he walked away with Treecko trailing nervously behind. Serene watched as her Pokemon disappeared into the kitchen before heading down the cream-carpeted hallway, stumbling up the oaken staircase. Her train of thought was focused on hot, streaming water; undoing all the knots in her body and relaxing each muscle. As she climbed the last step, she veered into the first room on the right.

As soon as she entered her room, Serene let out a sigh of contentment. Her room was done in silvery-blue and cream, with a lavender tinge. The connected bathroom was also done in lavender, cream and silver-blue. Instead of flopping down on her bed like she usually did, Serene veered into the bathroom, shedding her clothing and pulling the latch for the shower. Automatically, hot, steaming water streamed onto her hair, back, arms, legs and the rest of her body. Her tense muscles relaxed immediately while the knots in her back undid quickly. The dirt, dust and fatigue washed off her, replaced by freshness and cleanliness.

Serene reached for her kiwi shampoo, squirting some onto her hand. The sweet smell drifted to her nose, making her smile at its familiarity. She rubbed and massaged it into her hair, making her straight silver-blue locks turn white with foam and bubbles. As she washed it off, she squirted some more and repeated the process. After shampooing her hair, Serene reached for her coconut conditioner, rubbing it into the roots of her hair. After washing it out, her hair smelled pleasantly of coconut and kiwi. Then she applied cherry-blossom liquid soap, before washing it off.

Feeling fresh and smelling of kiwi, cherry blossoms and coconut, Serene toweled herself off before sashaying into her room. The familiarity and comfort of her room made her smile as she walked lightly over to her closet to pick out the clothes from their conference. With a quick eye, the silver-blue haired girl picked out a yellow spaghetti-strap, a pair of dark-colored denim short-shorts which reached mid-thigh, some new white socks and a pair of yellow Converse. She placed a red-and-black patterned beret on her head, smiling as she twirled. Proclaiming her outfit suitable, she grabbed a white cardigan, slipping it into her denim shoulder bag.

Serene skipped down the stairs, feeling revived already. Her nose twitched at the scent of chicken soup and freshly-baked bread, her favorite meal. It appeared that Henrettia was going to treat her tonight, something which Serene looked forward too. It was a known fact that Henrettia made the best meals in Littleroot Town. As she swerved to a closed, wooden door of the kitchen, Serene paused - putting on her usual cool and calm façade. Then she swung it open, stepping on the shiny red-and-white tiles neatly as she made her way to the small, sturdy table placed in the middle of the room.

The kitchen was polished and neat - the stoves, saucepans, jars of cooking oil, etc were put away neatly in cupboards. Each tile which covered the floor was polished to the extent of seeing a reflection - while the tiles also had been swept, resulting in a spotless, tidy place. Henrettia was at the stove, ladling out a large amount of hot, steaming chicken soup into a blue-china bowl. Switching off the stove, she reached for a glass and set it beside the bowl - filling it with honey lemonade. As the french maid turned, Serene heard a familiar cry.

"Cas-castform."

The two Pokemon were lazily swallowing the remains of a Pokemon food and pecha berry mixture. Castform looked well-groomed and well-fed, contentedly settling back behind the stainless-steel blue bowl. Treecko, on the other hand, was savoring the taste of warm berry and Pokemon food together, eagerly fingering her green bowl for leftovers. At the sight of her, the two Pokemon managed to drag themselves towards her, circling her with happy cries.

Serene smiled, taking her place at the table. She reached down and her face formed a half-smile, touched that they were worried about her. Gently, she patted each Pokemon, before spooning out some chicken soup from the bowl and transferring it into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, savoring the substance in pure delight.

"You look nice." Henrietta commented, smiling at Serene. "I suppose you have to go to that silly meeting at Prof. Birch's house. Don't ask me how I know," she added, noting Serene's look of wary surprise. As soon as she had finished, she placed her hands on her hips.

Serene nodded, turning her attention to her bread, chicken soup and lemonade. She ate quickly, finishing her food in a few minutes, but scraping the entire plate clean. As she turned to get up from her chair, her eyes rested on two shadowy figures of Pokemon. Her eyes widened but were not surprised; her lips parting to call out a command before the first stepped into the warm, kitchen light.

A Pokemon resembling a anthropomorphic butterfly fluttered in. Its body was a dark purple-blue; fitting well with the female butterfly Pokemon's four pale-blue legs. Her large, white wings marked with black fanned out as it kept itself airborne. It's large, compound eyes were trained intently on the bowls of Pokemon food, making the usual red color glow scarlet. Her wings were covered in fine scales, each of one them waterproof. Serene relaxed, recognizing it was Henrietta's Butterfree, Rue.

The second Pokemon padded forward, trailing towards Henrietta. It resembled a cat or a fox, small, petite but slender. It had a tan-colored body, with one shade of dark-brown carried out to its paws. The same shade of dark-brown was its eye color, as-well as being present in the center of the Pokemon's right ear. Sprouts grew all around it, making it seem plant-like, while a sharper, more prominent sprout was present on the female Pokemon's forehead. The tail and ears of the Pokemon shared a leaf-like quality; and to add to the cuteness of the Pokemon, a beige-colored bandanna was tied loosely around its neck. Serene smiled at the sight of Henrietta's Leafeon, Meona.

Serene finally stood up, clearing her plate. "I better go now," she intoned, shouldering her bag. She nodded to Castform, motioning for it to jump on her shoulder while Treecko quickly stood next to her, crossing her arms in a stylish way. In a series of fluid movements, Serene had turned the doorknob and let herself out of the house and onto the winding, stone path once more. With a glance at the house next to her's, made from wood but done in yellow and white. It had a white lab built on-top of the house, much to Serene's surprise. Restraining a half-smile, she walked over and pressed the doorbell.

Immediately, a jazzy tune rang out, followed by light, placid footsteps. The door was opened by a kind-looking women in her late thirties, a tiny smile resting upon her face. Her light-brown curly hair was tied into a neat bun, secured with a pink clip. She wore a pink, floral-patterned layered shirt and a white blouse. Her knee-length black skirt went well with the outfit, and she wore a pair of airy, purple-velvet one-inch heels.

"Hello," she greeted warmly, a smile present on her face. "You must be Serene. I've wanted to meet you for so long, but you never came for a neighborly day or anything! What a pleasant surprise to meet you, though." With one quick glance at Serene, she caught sight of Treecko and her eyes widened in affection.

Professor Birch's wife scooped Treecko into a hug, laughing quietly to herself. "I was worried about you, Treecko." She scolded the little reptilian before letting it scramble from her grip. "By the way, my name is Lola; Lola Birch. I'm the mother of Brendan and Carson Birch, as-well as wife to Professor Birch." As the last words left her lips she let a little laugh loose. "Anyway, come on in! Climb up two flights of stairs and enter the metal door; my husband is waiting there."

Serene thanked Lola, a half-smile appearing on her face. As she entered the house, she noticed the warm, friendliness and humor of it. It seemed lively and wholesome in this house, far from the loneliness of Serene's house. As she crossed the first flight of stairs with Castform peering interestedly around the house and Treecko examining the house quietly, trying to take in every detail - she noticed a picture hung up.

The picture had Lola Birch, smiling and wearing a white sundress with her curly hair brushed and let loose. Next to her, Professor Birch was dressed casually in a black button-down shirt and white shorts, with a pair of binoculars hanging around his neck. A boy wearing a white hat with a pokeball icon done in red was frowning into the camera, a stray strand of jet-black hair falling into his brown eyes. He wore a leather-jacket, black shirt, white slacks and black sneakers. Next to the boy, a younger boy stood, the same age of Serene a few years back. He was wearing a baseball cap and a coat, covering all his features.

Stopping to smirk at the picture, Serene trotted up the last few steps of the first flight of stairs. Much to her surprise, as she walked into the hallway and prepared to turn right; there was another human being.

He was male, about the same age as Serene, with light brown hair which fell into his eyes. His eyes, on the other hand, were a soft hazel, completely whole and pure. His skin was tanned, while he wore a yellow t-shirt with a Pikachu on it. His shorts were lightly washed denim while the gray Nike he wore were old and worn. Yet something was appealing about him; and to Serene the boy was undeniably _cute_.

Easily restraining the blush which threatening to stain her cheeks, Serene spoke, using a brisk manner. "Who are you?" She asked abruptly, her eyebrows raising. _Note to self – never be rude to someone you don't know, _she cursed inwardly, but met the boy's melting hazel eyes easily.

The boy raised a eyebrow, propping himself up against the wall. "It seems that _I_ should be asking _you_ that, as I live here." His words were slightly playful but had a mocking edge to them, "but as I do like being courteous, my name is Carson Birch, the son of the professor. Now, may I have yours?" He smirked, standing up and dropping into a slight bow.

Serene's lips parted slightly, her eyes narrowing in amusement. He was trying to enrage her by mocking her or more specifically, tease her. "Of course you may," she replied, dropping a curtsy. "Kind and humble sir, thy name is Serene Lousiá Gracia." She spoke in Old English, dropping one more graceful curtsy. Castform also dropped into a curtsy, its head bobbing down gracefully.

Carson's eyes widened in good humor and amusement. "Nice one," he said cheerfully, grabbing her hand. "Your Castform looks amazing, so well-cared for and so healthy! It's good to see a Pokemon who is truly well-cared for." A tiny smile laced his lips. "This Treecko was my father's, was it not?" He asked, his eyes crinkling.

Serene nodded, smiling. "Treecko went with me home after the battle out on the route. We formed a bond," she admitted, half-smiling. She yelped as Carson dragged her into the room beside them, preparing to swat his hand away angrily as soon as he released her.

Carson released her hand, grinning. "Would you like to meet my Pokemon?" He asked. Serene nodded, at a loss for words as Carson whistled.

A tiny, yellow mouse baby Pokemon ran out, closely followed by a small bird Pokemon covered in downy yellow and orange feathers, with a crest resembling a flame on its chest. Serene's features brightened slightly at the sight of the two Pokemon - both seeming amazingly healthy and happy. One was a male Pichu, while the other was a female Torchic. Though Torchic was headstrong and jealous; she seemed to be perfectly content. Serene noticed that Pichu seemed content too, thus a frown appeared on her face. Why hadn't Pichu evolved yet?

Carson smiled affectionately at both of them. "I love Spark and Blaze; they always here for me. I found Spark abandoned in the woods before my father gave me a Torchic." He motioned mildly to Spark as he spoke.

Serene nodded, smiling as Castform surveyed the two innocently, as Treecko played a game with the two Pokemon. Wearing a small smirk, she turned towards the door. "I need to meet your father, remember?" She smirked slightly, opening the door. Treecko immediately went by her side and Castform readied itself on her shoulder. Carson nodded, slightly downcast, but wore a flickering smile on his face.

The carpeted flight of stairs were not comforting at all to Serene, who shuddered slightly. The heat was stifling here, making her skin itch. As she stepped up more more step, she noticed a metal door in place of a hallway. Raising a eyebrow, she leaned forward and opened the door - surprised to find it swing backwards in welcome.

Serene warily stepped inside, her eyes surveying every piece of furniture and every object which she could see. Mentally, she made notes - tucking them away in the little pockets in her memory shelves. Sitting on a chair was Prof. Birch, his outfit the same, even cleaner than before. He was inspecting a young, clingy Mudkip who seemed to be refusing to return to its pokeball.

"Ah, Serene. Have a seat - I'll just return Mudkip. Then we'll have our little chat, correct?" He flashed her a weak, faintly amused smile. Serene simply rolled her eyes, uttering a tiny command to Treecko. "Leer on Mudkip," her words were faintly tinged with amusement as-well.

Treecko sprang in-front of Mudkip, widening her eyes and making odd, scary faces at Mudkip. The poor blue-and-orange Pokemon froze, its eyes widening as it saw Treecko's large yellow eyes glow. Mudkip let out a tiny, bewildered wail before a red light enveloped it, swallowing its form.

"Thank you, Treecko." Birch smiled slightly at the Pokemon, "anyway, Serene, you have great potential to become a trainer. Or a coordinator," he reached for a cup of coffee which lay on the steel table. "You amazed me with your skills yesterday. Anyway, I want to give you Treecko to start your journey. Meet new friends, make countless friends too. Search, find, see."

Serene's eyes widened as she spluttered, trying to process the words which spilled out of Birch's lips. Her eyes widened, her hands grabbing the ends of her chair to steady herself. "When do I leave?" She asked softly, cocking her head quietly to the side.

Birch began laughing, his eyes warm with humor. "Good. Why don't you leave for Olddale Town today, spending the night in the woods." He suggested, sipping his coffee. "I'll call up Juan, by the way."

Serene's eyes sparkled excitedly, speaking of the giddy smile her lips quietened and restrained. "Daddy will be pleased," she intoned, "he respects your judgment." Her eyes hungrily awaited the pokedex and balls she had dreamed of so dearly.

Birch rumbled in agreement, picking himself up. Wearing a tiny frown on his face, he hurried over to a small, orderly shelf. It was covered in books, pokeballs and velvet cases of different colors. Each set of six-pokeballs were firmly strapped to a velvety case, which covered the last three rows. It was obvious that Birch received many new trainers and was well-prepared.

Finally, the professor picked out a elegant yet simple case. It was done in pale-blue with a darker blue swirly pattern on the outer part. On the right bottom corner it was beaded with pale-yellow beads. The pokeballs were strapped to the case by a simple piece of cream silk. With a slightly excited smile, Birch dropped the case in-front of Serene, gesturing at her to open the case.

With shaking, tentative fingers, Serene eased open the case. Warily, she peeked inside, giving off a single melodious laugh as she spotted her Pokedex. It was a soft baby-blue with light pink corners. In the case, there was a section for her pokeballs, underneath the section there was a hollowed out space for her Pokedex. Leaving her Pokedex where it was, she untied the silk which trapped the pokeballs and nervously placed them in their places.

"Anyway, this is Treecko's pokeball," Birch pointed to the last pokeball. "Feel free to use it, for you may need it."

Serene nodded, taking the pokeball out and pointing it at Treecko. A red light enveloped the reptilian, swallowing its form whole. When the light subsided, the small green female had vanished from view - letting Serene place her pokeball back inside the case. She slipped the case inside her shoulder bag, grinning slightly. "Thank you, Birch." She curtsied gracefully to him. Castform dropped a curtsy as-well in a thank-you.

Professor Birch snorted. "You're welcome, my dear. You should pack now and leave - your journey should start as soon as possible." He paused, "my son, Carson, is also starting is journey with his Spark and Blaze. You might run into him."

Serene half-smiled, crossing her arms innocently. "I _guarantee_ that I will." She smirked, opening the door before Birch could reply and slipping down the stairs. As her feet pounded on the carpeted steps she spoke with Castform, her eyes lighting up. "I've already packed for this event for years! All I need to do is to bid Henrietta farewell and a hug." As she opened the door, a gust of wind flew in - rumpling her hair. Yet Serene could not have cared less, bounding towards her house and flying in.

"Henrietta," she called, darting into the living room and scooping up a large, rucksack/shoulder bag. She slipped it over her shoulders, leaving her denim shoulder bag behind. After transferring her case and pokeballs into her new bag, she went inside the kitchen to find the french lady.

Inside the kitchen, Henrietta was sipping a cup of coffee, Leafeon warming her toes as she gazed out of the window. Serene quietly walked forward, tapping her shoulder gently to acquire her attention. Henrietta's eyes snapped open, turning to face Serene, a scolding coming on her lips. "What was –" her words were cut off by a torrent of words from Serene.

"I've been chosen to go on a Pokemon journey! I'm already ready to go, Hen, so I can head for Oldale Town today, right? As people say, start as soon as you can." Serene babbled, smiling idiotically. Her smile faltered as Castform tapped her shoulder by applying slight pressure on it.

Henrietta smiled, looking slightly amused but wistful. "You're finally going on your journey," she sighed, wistful. "I remember when I started my journey with Rue and Meona by my side. There was also Lupine," her eyes drifted out of focus. "Anyway, I prepared a little surprise for you for when you started your journey." The little, petite woman hurried from the kitchen and into the dining room.

The young, excited girl drummed her fingers on the table, dancing slightly to the song of the kettle on the hob. Her eyes swerved towards Henrietta as she returned, bearing a small light, creamy green egg. Serene nearly tripped over her feet, her eyes widening in amazement as Henrietta handed the egg over to her, eyes upon Serene's face - awaiting a reaction.

For a moment silence issued, broken by Serene's cry of joy. "Thank you!" She laughed, pulling Henrietta into a warm hug. "Thank you so much! A egg, a actual Pokemon egg for a gift, Henrietta you are too sweet sometimes." A smile stretched across her face as she hugged the egg close. "I cannot wait to find out what lies inside of the egg," she giggled, clutching the egg like her life depended on it.

Henrietta rolled her eyes, amused. "Anyway, shouldn't you be leaving now? You've already packed your camping gear and supplies, _correcte?_" When Serene nodded, Henrietta bit back a small sigh which threatened to slip between her lips. "Good. Now be off with you, ma chére." She pulled the blue-haired girl into one last hug before releasing her from the motherly grip of her arms.

Serene placed the egg in her rucksack, surprised to find it fit snugly there, leaving plenty of space. She tightened the straps of the rucksack, making sure it was firmly strapped to her back. Allowing herself a satisfied smirk, Serene headed outdoors - her feet pounding on the stone path as she hurried to her swift, handy lavender-colored bicycle. She took out the egg and placed it in the basket, while Castform tightened his grip on Serene's shoulder, preparing himself for the sudden burst of speed. Serene quickly rose in the seat, pedaling hard and fast down the road.

As trees, ledges and flowers whizzed by the trainer and her Pokemon, Serene was blissfully content. Her hands were clamped over the handles of the bike, controlling the vehicle with ease. As her legs pumped up-and-down, propelling the bicycle forward, she chatted quietly to Castform about the weather - concentrating on getting to a safe camping place before nightfall. The sky was busy transforming into evening, making the sky darken in process and heightening Serene's worries. "Castform, keep a eye on the sky," she uttered the command, clenching the handlebars of the speeding bike.

Serene kept on pedaling, her eyes focused on the route in front of her. It was wide, vast but very lonely and this disturbed Serene. Usually, routes had a few trainers but this route seemed deserted -which was highly uncommon. "I wonder where all the trainers are, Cassilet," she murmured, braking sharply to slow her pace.

"Stop there!" A high-pitched voice called out, obviously a challenger. Serene rolled her eyes at the irony of the situation, applying slight pressure to the brakes. As the bike halted, a young boy walked out of the shade of a oak tree. He was holding a pokeball, while his cuffed shorts were scruffy his orange shirt was spotless. "I challenge you to a battle! The name's Hans," he added, gripping the pokeball. "Let's have a one-on-one, seeing as you have a Pokemon. The winner can have the egg you're holding, okay?"

Serene opened her mouth to disagree but Hans aimed the ball at the ground. A red light flowed from the ball and in its midst a young, small Pokemon wearing a green helemet-like thing on its head appeared. It had a red-colored horn were protruding from the helemet. It's white body's legs gave it the appearence of wearing a dress. As quick as a flash, Serene whisked out her Pokedex, watching the image appear on the screen. "Ralts, the feeling Pokemon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirila. It can use the horn on its head to read emotions. It only approaches a human if they sense positive or happy feelings."

Serene quickly took Treecko's pokeball and threw it in the air. A red light showered the path, revealing a spinning Treecko who landed on her feet gracefully. Serene caught the pokeball, smiling as she motioned for Hans to make the first move.

The young trainer needed no further encouragement. "Ralts, use Teleport to confuse Treecko!" He called out, his voice strong and steady. The feeling Pokemon vanished in a streak of purple, appearing in various places around Treecko as quickly as lightning. Treecko swung around, trying to meet Ralts but failing. "Treecko, stay still and sense where Ralts is going to appear next!" Serene called out calmly, a smirk curling over her lips.

Treecko quietly stopped, closing her eyes. The reptilian took deep, slow breaths as she focused - her body inhumanely still. Then suddenly Treecko leaped to the side, lashing out a Pound just as Ralts appeared. The smaller Pokemon was knocked backwards, tumbling down the path.

"Good," Serene said, her voice a quiet and unmoved. "Now, Treecko, use Quick Attack as a boost and then Pound!"

Treecko leaped in the air, spurred on by Quick Attack. She spiraled downwards at a alarming speed, tail curling and glowing white to finish off Ralts. "Confusion, Ralts!"

Ralts' horn glowed, immobolizing Treecko just as her tail was inches away. "Now throw Treecko into that rock," Hans commanded, smiling as Ralts threw Treecko across the arena. Treecko smashed into the rock, but managed to rise - puffing for breath. Serene's eyes narrowed in concern for Treecko. Sh had a faint idea of what to do, but the plan was risky yet Serene wasn't willing to give up the egg. "Treecko, use Pound on the rock." She commanded.

Treecko nodded, her eyes confused and slightly apprehensive. Her tail glowed white, curling gracefully as she leaped in the air. As Treecko came down, her tail hit the rock beautifully - sending up a cloud of dust and rock fragements. The reptilian continued the process, forming a large cloud of dust and rock fragements. The fragements of sharp rock buffetted Ralts mercilessly, thus earning a cry of pain from the small feeling Pokemon. "Now, Treecko - ride the rocks!"

Treecko obeyed without hesitation, using a Quick Attack to shift her body into high gear. The agile Pokemon leaped from rock to rock, heading directly towards the terrified Ralts. With a nervous frown, Hans called out a attack. "Magical Leaf, Ralts!"

Immediately, the terrified Pokemon regained its confidence. Ralts raised his tiny hands in the air, bringing them forward gracefully. Soft glowing green leaves shot out of his hands, spiralling towards Treecko with unattainable speed. To the untrained eye, the leaves would be dismissed as harmless; something not worth looking at, but Serene had been trained by Juan well. Her eyes widened as she took in the dangerously sharp leaves, preparing slice through Treecko.

Panic had seized Treecko as-well, leaving it to frantically cling to its piece of the rock. Serene noticed this, her eyes hard with anger which was tinged with a slight nervousness. "Treecko, wait. _You will be fine_." Her emphasis on the words relieved the Pokemon slightly. The leaves gained speed, heading closer to the fragement of rock that Treecko clung too. "Now jump Treecko!"

The female Treecko did not need to be told twice. She soared above the rock piece, leaping on top of the rock piece above it. "Now use Pound on the rock piece you're about to land on." Serene commanded, a smug look crossing her gaze. Treecko slammed her tail into the rock piece, making it smash into the leaves. "Quick Attack!" The reptilian leaped from the rock, slamming into Ralts who fainted on the impact.

Hans gathered up Ralts, frowning gently in concern for his partner. "Ralts, take a good rest now, okay?" He recalled his Pokemon, scruntizing Serene quietly. For a moment he parted his lips as if to speak but his eyes lowered to his sneakers. For a moment, silence issued - broken by the sound of shoes pounding the grassy floor.

Serene frowned as she watched Hans retreat, her mind pondering whether to camp out behind the clump of bushes next to her. Deciding it was a safe idea, the snow-blue haired girl stowed her bicycle behind two tall oak trees, then taking out her sleeping bag, a blanket, pillow and a apple. She prepared her sleepbag, arranging the pilliow and blanket neatly. Then, she withdrew her apple from her pocket and took a small bite; watching Treecko and Castform play. A wave of fatigue hit her, making Serene double over from the rock she sat on. Emitting a tiny sigh, she took a few more bites from the juicy red apple before burying it.

The first star made its appearance, shining beautifully in the vast, inky depths of the sky. A tiny smile made its way to Serene's usually indifferent face, but the smile quickly disappeared as the girl yawned. The bluenette withdrew a pokeball, recalling Treecko and slipped into her sleeping bag. Her eyelids fluttered shut, leaving Serene to succumb to the peaceful depths of slumber.

* * *

**I hope it was okay. Sorry if it was too long :(**

**R&R**

**- Passionatekit**


End file.
